


A Special Gift

by germankitty



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Moments in Time". Kat gives Jason a <i>very</i> special birthday present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer: **They're Saban's, not mine. No money's in it for me, either. *major sulk* -- This story is a continuation of sorts of "Moments In Time" -- at least it refers to events told in there. It's not necessary for you to have read that story, but it would be nice if you had done /would do so anyway (puts on puppy-dog eyes). Enjoy, and please pass by the feedback box on your way out?_

"Honey, I'm home!" Jason called out, grinning somewhat facetiously at the cliché as he let the door to their comfortable house fall into the lock behind him. There was no answer. Frowning slightly, he deposited his briefcase on the hallway table, hung up his jacket and strode through the arched doorway into the family room. It was empty.

"Kath?"

Jason looked through the French windows into the sunlit garden. Neither his wife nor their fifteen-months-old twins were anywhere to be seen. Refusing to panic, he slowly walked through the downstairs rooms. Still nothing, but the house was in order, there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary ... in the large, airy kitchen, he found the table set for one, with a note propped against a small vase with flowers. Jason picked it up, exhaling slowly in unconscious relief as he read Kat's neatly-penned words.

_*Dear Jason ... the twins are at my parents' house. Your dinner is in the microwave; I'm sorry you'll have to eat alone today, but I have a very special surprise planned for you. Please bear with me? I'm expecting you at the Youth Center around eight -- use the office entrance. Love you lots -- Kath.*_

Jason chuckled lightly to himself. Today was his thirtieth birthday, and he'd suspected something like that for a few days now. He knew Kat -- she was too methodical not to prepare for this day, and the absence of any hustling and bustling at home had been a sure giveaway. But the Youth Center? The old gang still liked to drop in every now and then, but it wasn't exactly the right hangout for them anymore. They were seriously starting to cramp everybody else's style. However, Ernie was still the owner; despite that it was rented out to someone else after Lt. Stone had moved East to live with his family, the place held a lot of special, sentimental memories for all of them, and they all tended to rent it for special occasions.

After a leisurely shower, Jason dressed in the clothes he'd found laid out in the bedroom for him, accompanied by another note from Kat -- _*I'd love to see you wearing this tonight, please? Kisses, Kath* _\-- black briefs, black slacks that were comfortable yet casually elegant, and a loose white shirt that set off his tan and emphasized the breadth of his shoulders. Rolling the long sleeves up towards his elbows, Jason knew he looked the way his wife liked him best, and had to grin. Quickly drawing a brush through his short dark hair, he jauntily saluted his reflection in the dresser mirror and made his way back to the kitchen, whistling as he sauntered down the stairs.

***

Anticipation churned slightly in his stomach as Jason parked his car next to Kat's small sedan in the Youth Center's otherwise empty parking lot. In the gathering darkness, he could see that the building was already closed down for the night, but the curtains were uncharacteristically drawn across the wide windows, and muted light was visible through a slit. It moved as if someone was peeking outside through the heavy drapes, and again Jason had to chuckle; this cloak-and-dagger stuff wasn't really like Kat, but as always, he was tickled to no end that there were still new facets of his wife's personality to discover, even after being married for over three years. He entered the office at the back and followed the instructions posted there in locking and securing the door.

Jason walked down the hallway, stopping right at the door in front of the lockers  once their favorite spot to teleport. The area before the counter had obviously been arranged to serve as some kind of stage, with a microphone set up dead center and soft lights strobing around the room from an array of lamps fixed near the ceiling -- something that had been there since the time of "Ernie's After Hours" of their Zeo days. Smiling at the memories _that_ evoked, the then-Gold Ranger took in the rest of the room, his suspension rising. Quite obviously, this was_not _going to be the usual surprise party -- not if the single, festively set table with a comfortable armchair placed right before the "stage" area was any indication.

***

From a storage room she'd converted into a dressing room of sorts, Katherine Hillard Scott watched her husband sit down at the candle-lit table she'd so lovingly decorated with fine linen, an elegant taper, some flowers and a half-bottle of wine in a cooler. Jason wasn't much of a drinker, but she knew that, like her, he enjoyed an occasional glass of wine for the taste and the ambience, and she hoped it would mellow him enough to let him enjoy the performance she'd planned to put on for him. A newspaper article on Las Vegas showgirls had brought back to mind a conversation she'd had with Jason that weekend in Paris when they'd first become lovers all those years ago ..:

_*Theyd been wandering around Montmartre, passing the picture displays of VERY scantily-clad show dancers in front of the famous nightclubs, and Jason had surreptitiously checked them out. Of course Kat had caught him at it and teased him about his interest. She hadn't minded too much; even then, there had been a special kind of electricity between them, an awareness of each other as soon-to-be lovers, and at twenty-one, she'd been mature enough to know that Jason was just looking, not slighting her._

_"Would you like to see **me **dancing like that?" she'd asked somewhat provocatively, and the flame lighting up his dark eyes had given her the answer  "I'd be the happiest man on Earth!" -- before he'd kissed her nearly senseless in the middle of the sidewalk.*_

Kat sighed fondly as she remembered the next night that had followed that conversation; even after nine years, the memory of their first time together sent shivers down her spine. Jason had been so gentle, yet masterful with her ... and over the years, their lovemaking had only grown better. Butterflies dancing in her stomach, the blonde recalled herself to her plans for tonight -- making her husband's nine-year-old wish come true.

One last look into the full-length mirror she'd brought convinced her that she looked exactly like she wanted to -- like a torch singer from the Nineteen-Forties. Her hair shone like a river of molten silver, her eyes were orbs of blue fire under her heavier-than-usual makeup, and the dark pink lipstick made her mouth look pouty and inviting. The long, slinky evening gown molded to her slim hips like a second skin, and the slit-up-to-_there_ skirt displayed an impressive amount of leg with every step she took. The high, strappy heels -- somewhat unusual for her, but necessary for the effect she wanted -- arched her feet sexily, and the shimmering fuchsia material dipped _very _low over her breasts, still firm and slightly fuller after her pregnancy. As for the dress's almost non-existent back ... she giggled naughtily if a little bit nervously to herself.

Kat adjusted the narrow rhinestone straps over her shoulders one last time. Jason was slowly sipping his first glass of wine, having made himself comfortable as he faced the empty stage. Drawing a deep, calming breath that nearly made her breasts spill out of her cleavage, Kat switched on the light-and-sound system she'd set up with Justin's help. The youngest-ever Ranger had grinned knowingly as she explained to him what she wanted and why, but if all came together as he'd said it would, it'd definitely be worth the embarrassment. The spotlights were wired to the music she'd chosen, and she only hoped everything would work perfectly. Putting on her most sultry smile, she sashayed out of the room onto her makeshift stage.

***

Jason hadn't known what to expect, but the atmosphere was relaxing, the lights muted and the wine he'd found at his "front-row" seat chilled to perfection, so he'd settled back in the comfortable chair, thinking he was prepared for anything. When the lights dimmed, soft music began to fill the room and a single spotlight centered on the microphone, he sat up in anticipation. But he stiffened not only in his seat as he watched the blonde siren step up to the mike. His mouth went dry and his heart began to race as he took in his wife's appearance.

Kat was always lovely and more than that to him, but her looks tonight simply took his breath away. From her loosely-falling long curls, sparkling sapphire eyes, the moistly-shimmering lips and those enticing swells barely covered by the silky material of her dress to those sexy sandals at her feet, his normally demure wife exuded a sensuality she very rarely chose to show ... and therefore it was more than alluring. Jason swallowed a moan as a slender thigh flashed from between the pink fabric with every movement. His hands suddenly began to itch with the desire of letting them wander up and down that smooth skin, and he had to control himself with an effort as Kat softly spoke into the microphone.

"This is my birthday present to you, love -- I know it's not what I usually give you, but I did my best, and, well ... I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

Her voice was a bit huskier than normal, the Australian accent a bit more pronounced, but it added only to the suddenly charged atmosphere.

"I know I will, babe," Jason murmured, too soft for her to hear, but just nodded at Kat, and he knew she could see his dark eyes start to smolder as she waited a few seconds for the music to cue in. Kat wasn't the greatest singer in their circle of friends, nowhere near as good as Tanya or even Aisha, but her best friend had worked with her to make the most out of her soft soprano and to present the songs she'd chosen to maximum effect. The young woman began to relax once she started to perform, serenading her appreciatively listening husband with a selection of love songs and ballads from their teen days to the present day, giving the lyrics a rather seductive slant. Jason loved every second of it, and Kat loosened up, getting more and more into her performance. She ended her singing with a breathy rendition of "Happy Birthday", Marylin Monroe-style, slinking off the stage and draping herself over Jason's lap as she finished.

"...dearest Jason, happy birthday to you!"

Jason found his lips sealed by a hot kiss from his wife's lush pink mouth, and he moaned into the teasing licks Kat dusted around his lips. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest, and his nostrils were filled with the intoxicating scent that was uniquely Katherine -- a mixture of her perfume and something that was wholly, purely _woman_. He felt his arousal grow, and his breath caught in his throat. Kat took immediate advantage of that and invaded his mouth with her moist tongue, twining it sexily around his. Jason was only too happy to respond, but as he tried to wrap his arms around the slender back, caressing the silky skin, Kat withdrew very, very slowly from his embrace. Her lips moved sensually against his as she issued a breathless chuckle that sent another surge of heat into his already-straining anatomy.

"No more, love; I'm not yet finished with your surprise."

"Minx," Jason panted, his head swimming as he looked his fill of the creamy mounds that seemed to just _beg_ to be fondled. He could see that Kat hadn't been unaffected by their heated kiss; her nipples were hard and formed little peaks of desire under the vibrantly-colored fabric of her dress. If she leaned back over just a little more, or if he were to smooth his hands over the criss-crossing straps in her back just right, or if she would let him slide a single finger inside ... but before Jason could decide what to do, Kat slid off his lap again. He couldn't suppress an appreciative groan as she quite deliberately rubbed and glided across his engorged manhood in the process. With a sphinx-like smile, Kat bent forward, escalating his pulse another notch, and brushed her mouth against his once more.

"Be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

With that, she disappeared quickly in her "wardrobe". Heart beating in her throat, she stepped out of the evening gown, wiggled into her next 'costume' and changed tapes.

"I wouldnt dream of it," Jason mumbled to himself as he reached with suddenly shaky hands for his half-empty wineglass. Draining the contents in a few gulps, he felt the cool liquid slide down his throat in a caress of its own, and he refilled the glass. Sipping slowly, he leaned back once more, his pulse quickening as the music picked up again, becoming even more sensual than before. Swallowing hard, Jason spread his legs slightly to relieve the increasing pressure in his groin as he focussed on the spotlight appearing in one corner of the stage. The rest of the room was completely dark by now, except for the candle flickering on the table next to him, and his attention was drawn to where movement announced Kats reappearance.

"Oh. My. God."

If Kat had looked sultry and sexy in the slinky evening gown before, her new outfit -- what little there was of it -- literally robbed him of speech. She was still wearing those high-heeled strappy sandals, and had donned a headband with an elaborate array of frothy feathers, but it was the few items in between that made Jason's mouth go dry. He felt his heart begin to thud in time to the sensual tune Kat had chosen as she started to dance for him, kicking and twirling under the dancing lights.

Kat concentrated on her choreography to "Bolero", but as often as possible she snuck glances at her thoroughly entranced husband. She couldn't help but notice the burning dark eyes and the rapid rise and fall of his broad chest, and it chased the last remnants of nervousness away. Her movements became free and flowing as she performed for the man she loved, offering her body to his hungry looks.

Jason fought to breathe as he watched Kat -- _his _Kat -- seduce him with her dancing. Her long legs curved enticingly as she lifted them high, her hair fell down over her shoulders as she arched her back, thrusting up her breasts in the process. *_Her breasts_*... he moaned as he fastened his eyes longingly onto those full, swaying mounds. His mouth watered as he thought of jumping up and taking the hard rosy tips between his lips, suckling on them until they throbbed with as much desire as his manhood. To distract himself -- Jason could see that Kat was getting into her little show more and more, and truth be told, he wanted to watch her a while longer even though he positively _ached _to touch her -- he catalogued what little his blonde wife was _almost_ wearing as she segued into a bluesy saxophone piece.

A G-string.

He swallowed hard as he followed the contours of that tiny, glittering garment. The pink-sequinned triangle just barely covered the golden curls at the apex of Kat's thighs, and had narrow straps that arched high over her gently rounded hips, making her legs seem impossibly long. They met in a sassy little bow at the small of her back, just where the cleft between her shapely buttocks began, and as soon as he noticed it, Jason was nearly overcome with desire to undo that little bow with his teeth, filling his palms with those creamy, flexing cheeks. Shifting in his seat to ease the pressure his erection was causing in his briefs, Jason let his eyes sweep slowly upwards.

A few rhinestone-studded ribbons.

Jason had no idea what the contraption was that Kat was wearing, he only knew that it drove him crazy how the glittering strands and fringes lifted, pushed and emphasized Kat's breasts; most of the soft flesh was left uncovered, and her pink areolas had contracted into hard little points that just begged to be pinched, bitten and suckled. He vowed to himself that he would get to feast on them for a _long _time in the not-too-distant future, making Kat arch and sigh underneath him until she begged him to make love to her.

A see-through blouse.

The filmy garment was smoky grey, decorated with starbursts and comet tails done in tiny little crystals that shimmered and sparkled as Kat danced. It just barely reached the tops of her thighs, the long, wide sleeves slipped back and forth with her movements, and it was fastened with only three little buttons directly over her chest. Every swirl of the dance made the edges flutter open, revealing Kat's smooth belly or the curve of a firm breast, every arabesque or kick lifted the hem so that her gorgeous tush was bared and that infernal little bow would peek out and tantalize Jason with its promise of delights to come. He opened a couple of shirt buttons, baring himself almost to the waist. *_Was it getting hot in here, or what?_* Jason almost tipped over his wineglass as he tried to moisten his dry throat. The sound system started to play "Moon River", and Kat's hair shone silvery in the now mainly bluish lights.

***

Kat noticed the suddenly jerky movement at the table out of the corner of her eye as she gracefully dipped low, thrusting out her buttocks in a sexy little wiggle; rising again onto her tip-toes, she executed a languorous turn and moved towards the steps. The spotlight followed her, thanks to a tiny sensor Justin had told her to conceal on her body; she'd hidden it under the clasp of her "bra". As she moved, it was as if she could _feel_ Jason's midnight eyes caressing every inch of her near-nude body, and the sensation heightened her own excitement. She'd felt terribly self-conscious at first, despite the fact that she'd danced professionally in public for years and that she was 'only' displaying herself like this for her husband, but his obvious surprise and delight had soon melted her lingering inhibitions, and once the music captured her, Kat had given herself over to the sultry rhythms and forgotten about her state of undress. As she moved back towards center stage, she got a better glimpse of Jason's face, and the way he leaned forward in his seat, staring hungrily at her chest.

A strange frisson of excitement skittered down the blonde's spine. The next piece of music was different from the rest of her selection; it had a more driving beat, was maybe a bit harder, more provocative than the slow numbers she'd played so far. Kat relaxed as the last violin notes died away, gripping the post by the steps leading down to the Youth Center's main floor. As she strove to catch her breath, some instinct made her lift a leg high, rubbing her knee along the smooth metal, and as she leaned back and shook out her hair, she heard Jason hiss sharply. Looking over to him, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the polished surface of a video game machine. Holding the pose a moment longer, Kat saw herself as she knew Jason must see her this instant -- a fair-haired seductress bent on driving her audience of one mad with wanting.

_*I dont need to seduce Jason,*_ she thought smugly to herself as she posed a bit more, slithering up and down the pole like a stripper. _*He'll try anything to seduce **me** once I'm finished  just what I want him to do.*_

The tape was quiet for a moment, then drums began to beat out a primitive rhythm. "Africa", by Rose Laurent; a French song she'd heard and learned to like during her time in Europe. Over ten years old even then, it told the tale of a white woman captured by a Voodoo priest, being readied to become a sacrifice for the Dark God, dancing in homage to the ancient tradition. Kat began to move again, strutting along her makeshift stage, acting out the song. However, within a few bars she became aware that somethingwasn't quite right. Kicking off her sandals and continuing barefoot, she had a better feel for the jungle beat, but there _still_ was something .... as she lifted her arms, she felt her sleeves glide back towards her shoulders. *_Of course!*_

A tiny little voice protested feebly in the back of her mind, but it was drowned out by the surge of sheer arousal flooding Kat. While she had every intention of making love to Jason tonight, right here, she had _never _thought of dancing practically naked in front of him ... but suddenly that was all she could think of to do. With trembling hands, she pulled the headband from her hair and tossed the feathers aside. Next, she descended the few steps to the main floor, fastening her eyes onto Jason's as she swayed back and forth, ever closer to his chair, staying_just _out of his reach.

Jason gripped both armrests with whitened knuckles; it took all of his vaunted control not to just jump up and grab his wife, wrestling her to the ground and burying himself in the hot depths of her body. He didn't know where to look  the slender thighs which he wanted to wrap around his waist as he took her, or the slightly panting mouth and smoldering eyes that would close in ecstasy and whisper/cry out his name whenever he brought Kat to the brink of release. The choice was made for him, though, when slim white hands moved to the three buttons holding the blouse closed. For the life of him he couldn't have looked away as Kat bared her breasts, letting the glittering garment slide to the floor. She danced on as the driving beat rose, became darker and finally crescendoed in a last drumbeat. With perfect timing, Kat sank to her knees right in front of Jason, knees spread wide, and arched her back, bending over until her shoulders touched the floor, a pagan offering herself to her idol. The music stopped, and with a soft whirring sound the tape started to rewind itself.

The firm creamy globes heaved with exertion as Kat caught her breath; she knew her skin glistened softly with a light sheen of sweat, but she couldn't care less. What mattered was Jason's tongue-tip darting over his lips; oh, how she longed to feel it wrap itself around her throbbing nipples or plunder the wet heat between her legs! She slowly straightened back up. For a few moments, the only sound was their combined heavy breathing as they locked gazes, a man and a woman in the grip of the most basic, driving force known to Humankind.

"Kath ...."

Her name was a long-drawn-out moan, her husband's deep voice rough with need and arousal. It broke Kat out of her momentary paralysis. Getting to her feet in a smooth, fluid movement, Kat spoke a single word into the sudden stillness. "Repeat." Thanks to Justin's technical wizardry, the tape started up again at the beginning with a muted click. As the mellow tones of Ravel's famous suite once more filled the room, Kat stood before Jason, holding out her hand to him.

"Dance with me."

It wasn't a plea, and yet not a command; however, there was no doubt in Jason's mind that he would comply. Prying his sweaty palms from where they gripped the chair, he laid his large, warm hand into Kat's much smaller one, and in the next heartbeat, she was in his arms, hands clasped behind his neck as she pressed her almost-naked hips into his throbbing erection. He groaned in mingled almost-pain and bliss.

Kat giggled throatily at the needy sound and wiggled against the hard ridge of flesh twitching in the black pants. She couldn't _wait_ to get her hands and mouth on it, but first ....

"You're wearing _way_ too many clothes, love," she purred into Jason's ear, nipping at the lobe which once more held an earring  a tiny, cabochon-cut ruby in a plain gold setting; her Christmas present last year.

*_"I want my pirate back," she had murmured as Jason had raised a questioning eyebrow. Earrings were hardly standard attire for an Assistant D.A., which is why he'd stopped wearing them._

_"Pirate?" he'd chuckled._

_"Yes. You and Tommy always looked so rakish with those gold hoops ..."_

_Indulgently, Jason had fastened the stud in his right ear and kissed her; while he wouldn't wear it in court, he usually put it in on weekends and on special occasions.*_

Pleased to no end that he'd considered tonight one of those, Kat teasingly licked at the small stone, causing him to draw in a hissing breath. Jason's hands settled on her hips and he instinctively thrust his engorged rod against her soft belly. In response, Kat let her lips wander to the firm mouth, nibbling as she took a first step. Jason followed her willingly enough into the sensual dance, nuzzling at her throat as they swayed together. He let his fingers glide slowly over her buttocks, toying with the tiny pink bow, but with a swish of her hips Kat managed to show him that the time hadn't yet come for him to undress her.

"I want to play a little first," she told him in a husky whisper, dusting little butterfly kisses all over the handsome face that was so very close to hers.

"All right," Jason murmured back. "Just don't make me wait too long." He reluctantly loosened his hold.

"I promise," Kat breathed, giving him a brilliant, sultry smile that made him catch his breath once more. Pressing a last kiss against the warm lips, she sensually nipped her way down the strong throat while her fingers busily unfastened the last few buttons of Jason's white shirt. Sliding her hands inside the soft material, she skimmed hard muscles under smooth skin and uttered her own little moan of delight; she _loved_ touching Jason like this!

Practically oozing out of the loose embrace and around the broad shoulders, Kat stood behind her husband as she eased his shirt off. She nibbled at the juncture of neck and shoulder, knowing it to be one of Jason's hot spots, and pulled the sleeves down. At times like these, she welcomed the fact that she was almost as tall as Jason, although there were others when she wished she could snuggle against him like Tanya did with Adam, or Kim with Tommy. The white garment fell to the floor, and Kat pressed herself against the muscular back, relishing the skin-on-skin contact. Of their own volition, her hands wandered up the washboard abs to broad pectorals, brushing against surprisingly sensitive flat brown nipples. Jason swayed slightly against her, rumbling his appreciation deep in his chest.

"You keep this up much longer and I won't be responsible for the consequences," he warned her with a smile in his low voice, but Kat just laughed delightedly; the sensual growl was very familiar to her, and she could tell from his flexing shoulders how much he was enjoying her skimming touches and nibbles down his spine. She let her hands drop down to the muscular buttocks, feeling them clench as she patted Jason teasingly, even sneaking in a playful pinch.

"Kath...!" he protested, but the mock-menacing tone changed to an ecstatic moan as the blonde reached around the trim waist and stroked lovingly along the engorged shaft straining against the zipper of the dark pants. Jason thrust himself instinctively into the caress, but before he knew what exactly was happening to him, Kat was standing before him once more, drawing him into another hot kiss. Their lips opened to each other, tongues duelling as they licked, tasted and devoured until both were dizzy with arousal. At last, Jason managed to tear himself away from his wife. Taking breath after shuddering breath, he reached for the clasp holding the bra-like straps together. A tiny click, then the glittering strands parted under his eager fingers and it was Kat's turn to moan and whimper with helpless delight as large hands cupped her breasts. Rolling the hardened tips gently between his thumbs and forefingers, Jason was all set to bend down and suckle them to aching points of desire when the woman in his arms regained at least some of her wits.

"Later, love," she whispered raggedly, taking a small step backwards. "I'm not finished with you yet."

With that, she deftly unfastened the waistband of the black pants, slipped her hands inside the tight briefs and drew both garments down in a single movement. Both former Rangers sighed in mixed relief and appreciation as Jason's erection sprang free. Jason shuddered as Kat gracefully sank to her knees before him and eyed his impressive length hungrily. The gleam in the crystalline eyes sent hot and cold shivers down his spine.

"Please, babe," he begged, past caring. "Take me in your mouth!"

"Yes," Kat breathed, taking hold of her lover's hips. But instead of opening her lush, pink-painted lips, she pressed a small kiss at the base, into the tight dark curls surrounding the rampant organ. Jason moaned. The muted sound spurred Kat on to rub the hot, throbbing shaft all over her face, caressing herself with its satiny smoothness. Finally, just as Jason thought he'd go clear out of his mind with wanting, she placed a kiss at the moist tip. Steadying the swaying rod with one hand, Kat moved it over her mouth like a lipstick, coating her lips with clear precome until they glistened wetly in the strobing lights. The look she sent into Jason's dark eyes was that of a tigress on the prowl as she slowly, deliberately tasted him on herself. He started to tremble. When both couldn't stand the anticipation a second longer, Kat slowly opened her lips against the round cap and licked around the corona, further and further down until she could feel the tiny ridge. Setting her tongue-tip against the vee, she closed her mouth around the head, holding Jason inside the moist cavern of her mouth until he started to sway back and forth.

Breathing heavily and fighting for control, Jason reached for the blonde hair. Filling both his hands with the pale-gold strands, he fleetingly marvelled anew at their silkiness as his body's needs threatened to overwhelm him. From under hooded lids, he watched as his hips snapped minutely faster, inch by inch burying himself in the accepting mouth. Kat's hands didn't stay idle; while she swallowed more and more of his cock, they wandered back to the clenching buttocks, teasing up and down the sweaty crack. She opened her mouth wider and felt Jason hit the back of her throat with his thrusts. While she had learned to deep-throat him over time, it wasn't what she wanted to do tonight  at least not now. To that end, she pressed her tongue against the slick invader, adjusted her position before him and started to suck ... softly at first, just to prevent her husband from delving deeper into her mouth, then more vigorously as Jason slowed to savor the new sensation. Soon, they had synchronized their rhythms, unconsciously following the soft music still playing in the background.

Kat felt her own sex get wetter by the minute as she expertly fellated her husband. They had never been shy with each other once they'd become lovers so long ago, and experimenting with various positions and techniques had become both fun and rewarding. She shivered as she imagined a few of the things she wanted to do to (and for) Jason before the night was over  and a few others she wanted _him_ to do for _her_. Fixing that firmly in her mind, the young woman reluctantly withdrew from her feast, letting the hard length slide slowly out from between her clinging lips and said a temporary good-bye with gentle licks around the purplish-red mushroom cap.

"Don't stop, Kath," Jason pleaded desperately as she rose fluidly to step into his arms once more. She soothed him with a soft yet fiery kiss as she pressed her aching breasts against the smooth, sweat-slick chest.

"Just for a minute, love," she promised throatily. "Let's lie down first."

Jason wordlessly released her, stepped out of his pants and underwear and divested himself of his socks and shoes in record time. All the while, Kat let her hands roam wherever she could, loving the play of sculpted muscles under the supple skin.

"Where?" he asked simply as he stood before her, unashamedly naked and gloriously aroused.

"There," Kat pointed, her own sex pulsing with the need to be touched. She knew she was ready for Jason, and wanted  _needed_  to feel his arms close around her as he took her, hot and deep and hard.

'There' was a pile of practice mats stacked in a corner away from the windows, just at the edge of the circle of light thrown by the still-flickering colored strobes. Kat had transformed it into a decadent playground for two by spreading a purple satin sheet over the top mat that looked almost black in the dim light and scattering almost a dozen pillows in varying sizes around. Jason vaguely recognized a few from their living room, but all that faded into insignificance as Kat led him over and sank down to lie on her back, arms open to receive him. He knelt down next to her and gathered her to him. Their kiss was passionate and full of love, and Jason let his hand glide down the slender body to test Kat's readiness. His fingers encountered an obstacle he'd all but forgotten about. Lifting his head from the sweet, ravenous mouth, he looked at the glittering G-string still covering Kat's pussy. Amusement lit the dark eyes as he slipped a curious finger underneath to find her wet and eager, as the instinctive thrust of her hips and her purring growl confirmed.

For a moment, Jason debated with himself if he should indulge his earlier fantasy of opening the sassy little bow in back with his teeth, but need overcame finesse. He reached around, drawing Kat halfway over and one-handedly found the closure  a simple hook-and-eye arrangement that came apart easily under his expert touch. A few tugs, and the tiny, soaked garment was thrown away. The two lovers then melted against each other, stoking their mutual desires until it became too much for Jason. Aroused to the point of near-insanity, he pressed Kat into the pillows and moved between the invitingly spread thighs. Looming over his panting wife, he steadied himself with one hand as he probed the slick folds for the entrance to her body. Having found the dark, moist cavern, he paused for a last second and looked deeply into sapphire eyes that burned as intensely as his near-black ones.

"I need you, Kath. Now." His voice was raw with desire.

He wasn't asking, and she didn't refuse. Nodding her consent, she drew the dark head down to accept the thrusting tongue just as her body accepted the thrust of his throbbing rod deep inside. Both moaned, and Kat lifted her legs to clasp them high around Jason's broad chest. Having thus created the perfect angle, she gave herself over unconditionally to his driving possession.

Jason was awash in sensation. Making love with Kat always blew him away, but tonight it felt even more intense than usual. His prolongued arousal, caused by her provocative, sexy performance and deeply sensual foreplay, _demanded_ satisfaction  and he was too far gone to hold back. Plumbing the moist depths of his wife and lover's body, he lost himself in the primal drive for completion. Able only to feel, he thrust himself faster and faster into Kat until he sensed the molten rush of his seed boil over in his balls, rising through his burning cock until he spilled what seemed like the very essence of his being deep inside her spasming womb. With a hoarse shout, Jason collapsed exhaustedly into his wife's waiting arms.

***

After what seemed like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes, Jason became aware of his surroundings again. Kat was holding him, her legs still wrapped around his torso, lovingly stroking his back as he trembled with the aftershocks of the most intense climax he'd ever experienced. Smiling against the soft, damp skin of Kat's neck, he nipped gently at her slender throat and provoked a needy whimper. Chuckling soundlessly, the spent young man shifted his hips in their warm cradle, somehow not really surprised that he hadn't gone completely soft. It might take a little while and some gentle persuasion, but Jason was certain he wasn't done for the night yet. Just as he was about to address a teasing comment to his seductress, he became aware of the fine tremors still racking the slim body in his arms. Experimentally, he moved his semi-hard shaft in its delightfully hot and moist sheath. He was rewarded with a shuddering breath, a minute clenching of interior muscles and a hungry little purr accompanied by a sultry look.

It was becoming clear to him then that in his headlong rush for completion, he'd left Kat behind. Smiling ruefully, Jason lifted his head and brushed a soft kiss against the swollen pink mouth.

"God, Kath, I ..."

His wife interrupted him by simply threading both hands through his short hair and drawing him down into a kiss that was both passionate and very, very loving. When she finally let him up for air again, the blue eyes shone into his with profound tenderness and just a hint of deviltry.

"Happy Birthday, Jason."

He could do nothing but return her kiss. When they separated at last, he shifted so that he was no longer crushing her with his weight, and Kat repositioned her long legs to keep on holding Jason inside. They shared another lingering kiss before he leaned up on one elbow. Smoothing a fine strand of silvery-blonde hair out of the way, Jason looked deeply into Katherine's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I was selfish."

"That's okay," she returned just as softly. "I wanted you to be."

"You did?"

"Mmm-hmm. This _is_ your birthday, after all. Besides," she smiled up into the tanned, relaxed face, "I _know_ you're going to make it up to me."

"Is that a hint?" Jason teased, relievedly kissing the tip of her nose.

"Maybe," Kat breathed, moving slightly in his embrace and tightening her love muscles around the only marginally softened shaft still filling her needy sex.

"Why, Mrs. Scott," he scolded lightly, "how very naughty you are!" He rocked his hips experimentally, delighting in the tiny gasp Kat couldn't quite suppress. She nipped his shoulder in retaliation, then soothed the small sting with her tongue.

"Don't tell me you're not loving every minute of it, Counselor," Kat sassed right back, enjoying the intimate banter. A small ecstatic sigh escaped her as Jason ran his free hand from her shoulder down to her hips, pausing to circle her still-hard nipple with a finger. She ached to have his wonderfully warm mouth close over the rosy peak, and her moist channel tingled with the need to be stroked deep and long.

"Oh, I do, never doubt that, sweetheart."

"That's better than 'babe'," the dancer commented, not quite casually.

"But you are," Jason averred, his dark eyes alight with devilish laughter and slowly reviving interest. He hadn't thought as he used the endearment earlier, but it tickled him to have found another 'sweet nothing' to tease Kat with. "A totally hot _BABE_." His exaggerated teenager-like emphasis made her giggle.

"You sound like Rocky used to," Kat informed her husband. "Or Justin, once he discovered girls."

Jason put on a mock-affronted scowl.

"You insult me, woman! Now Ill have to punish you!"

"I'd rather you made love to me again," she whispered throatily through her laughter, twining her arms around the strong neck and drawing Jason into another deep kiss.

"I get the feeling I should at least make you wait, or beg," he murmured against the soft lips as he gathered her close. "Problem is, I don't think I can..."

"Good," Kat replied. That was the last word the two lovers spoke for quite some time.

***

Kat writhed sensually under Jasons marauding hands and mouth as he brought her to the brink of oblivion time after time, but refused to let her tumble over. Her body felt empty without Jason's rod filling her innermost places, and she was desperate to have him back, drilling into her until nothing else mattered but the heat consuming them both. But it seemed as if Jason wasn't yet ready to do that.

"Jason," she whimpered as he once more fastened his lips around an aching nipple, biting gently into the hardened kernel of flesh. His only answer was a slightly wicked chuckle as the wet tongue swirled across her chest to lap teasingly at her other heaving mound. Kat couldn't help herself; as Jason slipped a hand under her buttocks to adjust her position, she let her legs fall wide open in invitation. Not caring that she was exposing her needy sex completely, she pleaded for completion.

"Make me come, Jason ... _please!_"

"In a minute," he promised huskily, but moved willingly between the slender thighs. Instead of covering her body with his, though, he lowered his mouth to the damp golden curls. Kat tensed as Jason placed small, teasing kisses around the edges of the furry triangle. Gulping for air, she could feel her muscles coil in anticipation as his warm breath titillated the sensitive folds. When the firm lips finally buried themselves in her slit, the young woman emitted a tiny scream of mixed delight and relief. The sound slowly changed to low moans as Jason started lapping up her sweet nectar, delving deeper between her netherlips until he encountered a hard little knot that throbbed minutely against his questing tongue. Knowing that he'd found the core of Kat's pleasure, he captured it gently between his teeth and began to suck. Kat screamed again, somewhat louder than before, showing her husband that he was definitely on the right path.

Katherine threw her head from side to side, eyes closed and her lips parted to draw in enough air, as everything within her, every fiber and nerve ending seemed to concentrate on that one point that Jason was pleasuring so skillfully. Lost to everything but the rising tide of fufillment about to pull her under, Kat unconsciously placed her hands on her breasts and started to knead and massage the soft swells, plucking at her nipples in time with Jason's licks at that other stone-hard pearl. She never noticed that the dark eyes fastened avidly on her pink-tipped fingers as she squeezed her mounds.

Jason's heart began to race as he saw Kat reach for her breasts. He sighed his appreciation into the sweet folds and suckled harder at the pulsating clitoris, feeling the slim body twist and turn in the throes of passion. Kat was close, so _very_ close to exploding, just like he had been earlier ... how to help her over the edge? His busy tongue strayed momentarily from the throbbing little knot of tissue and licked around the spasming channel. Kat whimpered in entreaty, and obligingly he returned to that one spot that brought her the most pleasure; not that he minded  the position provided him with a better view of his wifes gorgeous figure, anyway.

Kat's movements began to get frantic; knowing what she needed, Jason freed one hand from the hold he'd taken of Kat's hips and maneuvered it between the silk-skinned legs. Blindly searching for the entrance to her body, he carefully inserted two fingers into the tight opening and began to thrust. It was enough.

_"JASON!!!"_

The blonde wasn't aware that she'd shouted her husband's name loudly into the darkness as the waves of pleasure crashed over her head and she drowned in a sea of sensation. Her love tunnel clamped tightly around Jason's fingers as she arched her back high and pinched her nipples hard in counterpoint to the gentle bite he was applying to her clit. Kat rode the currents until they started to ebb away, to be replaced by a pleasant exhaustion that made her fall back bonelessly onto the satin sheet. Panting desperately for air, her hands fell limply to her sides as she felt Jason kiss his way slowly from her sex up the satiny skin of her belly. A breathless giggle escaped her as he swirled his tongue once around her navel, then moved further upwards to pay homage to her heaving breasts before taking her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as they finally separated and snuggled in each other's arms.

"Mmm, love you too." Kat rubbed her cheek against Jason's muscular shoulder. Kissing the smooth skin, she lifted sparkling sapphire eyes to the handsome face smiling down on her.

"My little kitten."

He laughed as she frowned a bit at the disliked nickname.

"You purr and cuddle like one," Jason explained tenderly, smoothing the lines off Kat's forehead with a gentle finger that wandered into her hair, caressing the silken tresses. "I know you don't like it when I call you cat." He closed his mouth over hers to stifle any further protest. "Don't argue, sweetheart. Not tonight. Please?"

Looking into the midnight-dark eyes, Kat knew she couldn't refuse. Besides, she didn't feel like debating the issue, anyway -- not when her limbs were still deliciously heavy from her climax, and her skin still tingled wherever Jason was touching her so lovingly. Or was that ... _again_? The blonde concentrated on the sensations the warm hand moving up and down her spine created. It was ... _nice_, but when it slid down again to cup a smooth cheek, Kat felt a definite twinge of interest spread through her. She shifted in Jason's embrace to give him better access to her tush. The movement canted her hips against his, and Kat's breath hitched in her throat as she encountered the hot length of Jason's manhood.

"J-Jase?" she gulped, overcome by a sudden, fresh spurt of arousal as he thrust himself instinctively into the softness of her belly.

He grinned a bit sheepishly and shrugged, without relinquishing his hold on her.

"I can't help it if it turns me on ... if _you_ turn me on when I make love to you," he explained, his deep voice taking on a husky overtone Kat was all too familiar with. As always, it sent a wonderful little thrill into every part of her body, and she licked her suddenly dry lips. The pink tongue-tip was too seductive as it left the soft mouth moist and shiny, and Jason bent over to capture the playful organ with his own. Both gave themselves up to the kiss. When they ran out of air, he licked and nibbled his way down the slender column of her throat to the hollow at the base. Kat sighed erotically, holding the dark head in place as she let her arousal grow. Only minutes before, she'd felt pleasantly exhausted, but the things Jason's hands were doing to her backside, and the _other _things his mouth was doing to her face and neck, soon had her squirming with delight in her husband's arms.

"Ooohhh," she moaned, as Jason found her breasts again. Clinging to the broad shoulders, Kat shuddered helplessly as he bit into one rosy nipple, exerting just enough pressure to make it exciting. Plumping the soft globes together, he then switched rapidly back and forth from one side to the other, licking at the hardened tips until they were throbbing hotly despite the cooling moisture his tongue left in its wake. Kat arched against Jason's hard body, grinding her reawakened need into the sleek, coiled muscles and the pulsating shaft trapped in the crease of her thigh.

She dragged her eyes open as she felt Jason release her. Panting slightly, she lay back against the cool satin sheet, enjoying the sight of her lover bending over her. Katherine _knew_ that Jason was about to claim her, to fill her once more demandingly until nothing existed but the gliding motion of his manhood in and out of her body. And she wanted it, wanted _him _as she'd always done, from that very first night nine years ago in a hotel room in Paris.

"Take me," Kat begged/demanded, her normally soft voice suddenly raw with hunger.

Jason kissed her, hard.

"I will," he promised, seeking out her most sensitive spots with expert hands as he loomed over her. He loved the contrast her pale skin made against the dark purple sheet, and how he nearly couldn't tell the difference between the satin and Kats skin -- were it not for the increasing heat of the latter. "First, though, I want _you _to take _me_."

Kat was momentarily stunned, then her heart began to race.

"How?" she whispered.

"Like this," Jason rasped, rolling onto his back and pulling Kat above him. Using his great strength to lift her hips so that she was straddling him, he rocked his pelvis suggestively, making the already-moist tip of his cock bump against her smooth buttocks. "Ride me, Kath. I want to look at you when I'm inside of you."

It wasn't Kat's favorite position to make love; she much preferred to be held safely in strong arms when Jason carried both of them through the cresting waves into oblivion, but gazing into the dark eyes she could see the flame burning in their depths. Suddenly she wanted nothing more but to continue watching that tiny flame grow into a full blaze. Without a word, the agile dancer placed her knees on both sides of the sculpted torso, gripping with surprising force, braced her hands against his chest and raised herself up. Before she could do more, Jason reached down and tested her readiness with a few well-placed finger strokes into her wet pussy. Kat gasped, eliciting a wolfish grin and chuckle. Finding her well-lubricated, he then grasped his organ and urged her onto it.

"Come on, babe," he murmured unsteadily. "Let me in."

"Yessssss," she hissed, trembling as she lowered herself onto the straining organ. Slowly she sank back, taking inch after inch of hot male flesh inside herself until she was fully impaled. Pausing to savor the sensation of being stretched and filled to capacity, Kat then straightened, letting her own weight drive the last half-inch deep into her sex.

"God, you're beautiful," Jason murmured as he reached up to lift and fondle the swaying mounds with both hands. "Do you have any idea how much I love seeing you like this?"

"Probably just as much as I love to see _you_ naked," Kat replied in a sultry voice, swivelling her hips minutely. Both lovers moaned ecstatically at the exquisite friction.

"You do?" he asked, letting his hands glide down and around the silky back, to cup her firm buns.

"Uh huh. I wish we had a pool in the garden," Kat admitted breathlessly as she raised herself slightly, then sank down again as she felt Jason's hands tease her crack. "I always want to lick the water drops off your chest when we go swimming, and I can't very well do that at the lake."

The thought made Jason tremble with excitement.

"One day we'll have that pool," he promised hoarsely. "Can I take a raincheck until then?"

"Mmmm," Kat purred, leaning forward to kiss her lover. "If you promise to go skinny-dipping with me then." Her breasts slid enticingly over his pecs.

"Do I get to put suntan oil on you?" the deep voice asked suggestively, as Jason massaged the slim body perched atop his.

"Every day, if you want to," the blonde agreed. Smiling seductively, she freed herself from the strong arms holding her close. "In the meantime, though, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Straightening once more, Kat tightened her inner muscles around the hard shaft filling her and began to lift herself up and down in a steady rhythm. Laughing appreciatively, Jason drew up his legs and braced his wife as she made love to him with enthusiasm and skill.

Soon, the two were panting with excitement as their tempo increased. Kat tried to twist herself every now and then to heighten their pleasure, but as time passed, she grew slightly weary. Just as she was about to ask Jason to change positions, he made her stop on the downstroke.

"Let's rest a bit," he suggested, outlining her body with playful hands.

"Okay." Leaning back against his raised knees, Kat relaxed her straining muscles and concentrated on the myriad of sensations she was experiencing. Her breasts felt full and heavy, her nipples were hard and aching, and her sex clenched spasmodically around Jason's throbbing cock. Drawing in yet another shuddering breath, she met the smoldering dark eyes that were devouring her intently. A question seemed to lurk in the hot depths, but before she could ask if Jason wanted to do something else, he made a request of his own.

"Touch yourself."

"Wh-what?" she gasped, not certain she'd heard right.

"I want to see you touch yourself," Jason repeated, in a tone Kat had rarely heard. It spoke of need, and desire ... and of love.

"Please, Kath  touch your sweet tits as you did when I was eating you," he begged hoarsely, pinching the rosy points crowning her breasts delicately. "Then play with your clit while I'm fucking you." Jason blushed slightly, but met the stunned blue eyes unhesitatingly. "I've always wanted to see how you play with yourself."

"Y-you have?" Kat asked, incredulous but strangely excited by the sexy request. The explicit language was so unusual coming from Jason ... but it didn't seem crude, not now when she was riding him, her naked body fully exposed to his hungry gaze.

"Yes," he admitted, fondling a heaving mound with one hand while the other teased her moist slit. "Do it, babe  just for me. Please?"

The burning look he gave her made all reservations vanish. Before she could let her mind overrule her needs, Katherine found herself agreeing. After all, she had provoked Jason enough with her earlier performance  what was a little more, especially when it would bring both of them so much pleasure?

"All right." Shaking her head no as Jason was about to answer, Kat sat up and let a slow, sensual smile play around her kiss-swollen lips. Fixing her lover with glittering blue eyes, she made her voice deliberaty husky. It didn't take a lot of effort.

"Watch, then."

The young man groaned with delight as he observed his blonde partner touching herself before his very eyes. While Kat had told him about her likes and preferences when they first became lovers, she had never _shown _him just what it was that made her shiver and tremble as she writhed sensually atop his close-to-bursting cock. He held on to his control with everything he had as the slender hands reached for the soft globes. Pink nails were set around the milky-white swells and then drawn slowly towards the hard nipples, fingertips gently wandered from pale-gold locks down her neck to lift and plump the enticing mounds, making his mouth water with the need to draw them into his mouth once more. Jason swallowed back a moan as Kat squeezed her left breast with one hand and let the other drift downwards to the downy triangle guarding her femininity. Embedded as he was in her spasming depths, he couldn't help but feel the occasional brush of her fingers against his shaft as she pleasured herself. It nearly sent him over the edge, but some last remnant of curiosity held him back to drink in the sight and feel of his wife riding him hard, her head thrown back in ecstatic delight as she lost herself to her own excitement.

Experience and knowledge of Kat's body's workings let Jason know when she was right on the verge of exploding. Rearing up, he wrapped his arms around the slender back and drew her down into a hard, consuming kiss. Startled, Kat's eyes snapped open wide, but closed again in bliss as Jason flipped them around so that she lay under him. Within seconds, she had lifted her legs over his shoulders and now it was _her_turn to watch in delight as he plundered her body with deep, driving thrusts, eyes blazing into hers as they plunged into oblivion one after the other.

***

It was getting late, and they had to go home; groaning in protest, Jason extricated himself from Kat's arms.

"Couldn't you have set this up at home?" he grumbled good-naturedly as he helped Kat get up from the stack of mats. He took her in his arms once more, kissing her lovingly as she snuggled into him, warm and sweet and drowsy. "Then we could leave everything and just go to bed."

"I couldn't have danced for you the way I did without the stage and everything," Katherine reminded him, relishing the last few moments of being naked in his arms.

"Um, yeah. I wouldn't have wanted to miss _that_," he conceded, husky laughter in his voice. She giggled and arched a sassy eyebrow as she could feel his softened shaft twitch against her at the memory.

"You're insatiable," she whispered, amazed.

"Always, where you are concerned," Jason replied, not bothering to hide his slowly lengthening erection. "But, I think we'd better take this somewhere else." He kissed Kat one last time before releasing her. "Like, say, our bedroom?"

She shivered deliciously as she heard the promise in the low voice.

"Perfect."

***

Sleepily, Kat watched as Jason reentered their softly-lit bedroom. He was carrying a tray with cheese cubes, crackers and two glasses of wine, and the two settled against the pillows, feeding each other bites and sips as they snuggled under the covers. Soft, gentle kisses were exchanged as their bodies finally cooled down.

"Come here, love," Jason requested tenderly as they were finished with their midnight snack. Obligingly, Kat lay her head on a strong shoulder, twining her legs around his as they enjoyed the aftermath of their night of lovemaking. While Jason stroked her naked back, Kat let her mind drift back dreamily to the last hour.

They'd made quick work at the Youth Center, removing all evidence of Kat's performance and their tryst and loading their belongings into the trunk of both cars. It was almost unbearable to drive home separately, but Jason hadn't drunk enough to want to leave his car behind. Somehow, they managed, and once back at their comfortable house, they'd drifted upstairs together, to share a long, delicious shower together.

The former Pink Ranger shivered deliciously at the memory. It had been intended just as a means to save time, but once they'd stood together under the warm spray, Jason had offered to wash her back. The sensual gliding of soapy hands on wet skin, reciprocated eagerly by Kat, had heated up their bodies once more, and soon they were kissing and caressing each other again. A tiny moan escaped Kat, causing Jason to kiss her forehead gently.

"What is it, Kath?"

"Nothing," she answered, smiling. "I was just remembering our shower."

"Oh."

"Yeah  oh," Kat repeated, a hint of sexy laughter in her accented voice. "I never knew one could do it like that."

"It certainly was ... different," Jason agreed throatily. While he was completely sated, he couldn't prevent his pulse from quickening slightly as he recalled thrusting into Kat from behind, slapping his hips against her shapely backside and tugging on her nipples simultaneously. Her back had arched enticingly, water beading on her smooth skin, and she'd met every hard plunge enthusiastically, moaning and shouting his name as she fell apart in his arms. "Um ... I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"You were perfect," Kat reassured him, reaching up for a tender kiss. "While it's not something I'll want to do every day, I wouldn't mind an encore one of these days."

"Would that be you giving _me _an encore, or I you?" Jason teased, tickling her gently. Kat pretended to think about it, squirming slightly out of his reach before she met his eyes.

"I think I just _might _be persuaded to give you another surprise like that."

A clock downstairs softly struck midnight as she confessed that.

"Your birthday's over, love," she murmured. "Did you enjoy your gift?"

"It was the best gift I've ever received," Jason said huskily. "It goes right along with our first kiss, the first time you told me you love me, the first time we made love ... the day you agreed to marry me."

"Oh Jason," Kat sighed, touched. "How can I top any of_that_?"

"Weeeell," he smiled devilishly, gathering her close. "Since you're asking, I just mayhave an idea or two ...."

"Oh?" she queried very innocently, recognizing his expression. "Do tell ..."

And Jason did just that, whispering suggestions into a pink-shelled ear that made Kat gasp, giggle and sigh erotically as the two of them lay wrapped naked in each others' arms under the covers, slowly drifting into sleep together, knowing that their love for each other was the best gift of all.

** _The End ... for now ..._ **


End file.
